Picture Of You
by Kitty Jiji Jaejoong
Summary: Skandal foto Panci milik Jaejoong yang di upload di Twitter. Akankah Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho go Public saat konferensi pers nanti? REPOST-REPOST-REPOST. NC-21. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. READ AND REVIEW. BOYS LOVE/YAOI. YUNJAE/YOOSU. NO BASH-NO BASH-NO BASH
1. Chapter 1

**PICTURE OF YOU**

**Tittle** ="**Picture Of You**"

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = YunJae, FukuJae (?)

**Length** = 1 Of 5

**Rating** = _PG_-_NC_

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance _/_Yaoi_ /Boys _Love _

**Category** = _Chaptered_

**General** **Summary**

Kim Jaejoong salah satu anggota JYJ yang merupakan Sub Grup DBSK telah menggemparkan jagat hiburan Korea Selatan dengan foto yang diup-loadnya di Twitter. Artis cantik multitalenta itu iseng memamerkan foto koleksi panci terbarunya pada Fans. Para netizen yang jeli ternyata melihat penampakan bayangan Jung Yunho pada panci tersebut hingga menjadi heboh. Apakah yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong atas kecerobohannya? Dan Bagaimananakah reaksi Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong mengupload beberapa foto half nakednya dan foto sedang dicium Fukusan di ranjang?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Alur ga jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena macet dan banjir di jalan. Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu **_Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing. Don't Like Don't Read! Read and Review ne..._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**REPORTER AND PAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ckittt

Namja cantik pengemudi Lamborghini Murcielagos putih memarkir mobilnya di depan gedung C-Jes Entertainment. Sosok cantik yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong itu mempoutkan bibir semerah cherrynya karena sebal. Pasalnya di sekitar Mobil Lamborghininya sudah ada puluhan kameramen dan para reporter pemburu berita yang siap mewawancarainya ketika ia keluar dari mobil itu nanti.

Brakk

Jaejoong memukul stir kemudinya. Namja berkulit seputih susu bubuk itu sedikit ngeri sehingga belum berani keluar dari mobilnya manakala melihat begitu banyaknya wartawan yang sangat antusias mencari berita tentang dirinya dan Jung Yunho.

Untungnya mobil yang dikendarainya itu berkaca hitam hingga orang-orang di luar tidak melihatnya jika sekarang penyanyi bersuara lembut itu sedang menjatuhkan kepalanya di stir kemudinya dan bergumam frustasi.

"Aishh… Kenapa aku begitu ceroboh mengupload foto panci terbaruku di Twitter dengan ada bayangan Yunho di panci itu… Tsk… Mengapa para netizen korea matanya begitu Jeli… Hiks~~ Apa Jung Yunho akan marah karena ini? Aku kan tidak sengaja!"

Tok Tok Tok

Jaejoong melengokkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang mengetuk kaca pintu mobilnya.

Eh?

Ternyata para bodyguardnya di C-Jes Entertaiment. Mungkin para bodyguard itu mengetahui dirinya sedang kesusahan untuk sekedar masuk kedalam gedung C-Jes yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari dia berada sekarang.

"Huh… Malasnya.. Aku harus melewati lautan wartawan itu!" Ucap Jaejoong pada bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di kaca Hello kitty yang selalu menjadi salah satu barang wajib harus ada di dalam tasnya.

"Eum… BB cream sudah! Tatanan rambut sudah okey! Bulu mata sudah lentik…" Ujar Jaejoong narsis masih dengan mematut dirinya didepan kaca Hello kitty. Tidak tahukah dia, para Bodyguard dan wartawan sudah pegal menunggunya untuk keluar dari mobil mewahnya?

Namja cantik itu masih sibuk mengagumi kecantikan dirinya hingga lupa waktu "But… Tunggu! Aigoo… Bibirku! " Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengambil Lipblam dari tasnya dan mengoleskan pada bibir plumnya.

"Perfeck!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum sumringah dan doe eyes yang berbinar. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya untuk sekedar membasahi bibirnya dan meratakan Lipblam yang ia oleskan barusan.

Tok… Tok… Tokk

Para Bodyguard semakin keras mengetuk kaca pintu mobil Jaejoong karena hampir 10 menit Jaejoong tidak juga keluar-keluar dari Lamborghininya.

"Aishh… Tidak sabaran sekali mereka! Awas saja kalau para pencari berita itu sampai menyentuh kulit mulusku akan aku pecat para bodyguard itu!" Ucapnya seraya memasukkan seluruh peralatan make-up dan kaca hello kitty ke dalam tasnya. Yang ternyata didalam tas moldir itu juga berisi beberapa gadget terbaru dan barang-barang elektronik mewah lainnya penunjang aktifitas komunikasi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memakai kaca mata hitam hingga namja cantik itu terlihat.. Eum… Keren.

Ceklek

Setelah Jaejoong membuka pintu mobilnya para reporter langsung berdesakkan untuk mewawancarai Kim Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong… Apakah berita selama bertahun-tahun itu benar? Jika kau dan Jung Yunho memiliki hubungan khusus lebih dari sahabat?" Tanya sang reporter dari MBC TV.

"Hero… Hero.. Mungkinkah bayangan Yunho di foto Panci yang kau Upload di jejaring sosial sebagai Secret Code kalau kalian sebentar lagi akan go public? Apakah Jung Yunho sering menginap di Apartemenmu?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari salah satu reporter dari KBS TV yang tidak mau ketinggalan mendapat berita terbaru, hot dan fenomenal itu

Namun para Bodyguard begitu professional melindungi artisnya. Hingga wartawan-wartawan itu tidak bisa sedikitpun mendekati Jaejoong bahkan menyentuh sekalipun.

Sedangkan namja cantik itu diam seribu bahasa hanya memberikan senyum termanisnya pada para wartawan agar ia selalu terlihat.. Errr.. Cantik bila fotonya sekarang menjadi cover beberapa majalah untuk minggu-minggu ini karena skandalnya yang meluas.

Jaejoong dengan mudah terus melenggang berjalan menuju pintu masuk gedung C-Jes tanpa kendala sedikitpun.

Para reporter itu masih terus mengejar Jaejoong meskipun terhalangi 10 bodyguard kekar. "Kim Jaejoong Apakah foto-foto half naked yang akhir-akhir ini kau upload juga ada kaitannya dengan Jung Yunho?" Tanya reporter wanita dari SBS TV.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya serempak membuka kaca mata hitam yang membingkai wajah mungilnya. Namja cantik itu memandang yeoja itu sekilas lalu melemparkan senyum tipisnya pada reporter itu. Lalu Jaejoong melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki gedung C-Jes dengan pintu masuk yang telah dibukakan oleh para bodyguardnya.

Para reporter itu masih terus saja berteriak-teriak di luar pintu masuk C-Jes. "Kapan di adakan konferensi pers atas berita ini?" Teriak salah satu reporter TvN. Tapi nihil. Para reporter itu tidak mendapatkan berita sedikitpun dari Kim Jaejoong meskipun ia telah menunggu di gedung C-Jes Entertainment sejak berjam-jam yang lalu.

"Sudah… Sudah kalian pergilah! Kalian tidak akan mendapatkan berita apapun sekarang! Nanti saja jika Konferensi Pers sedang digelar kalian bisa memberikan pertanyaan sepuasnya!" Ujar salah satu petinggi C-Jes yang merasa risih dengan sekumpulan wartawan yang hinggap di sekitar sana.

Sebagian wartawan itu mulai meninggalkan gedung manajemen naungan JYJ. Namun sebagian lagi tetap keukeuh menunggu di depan gedung C-Jes untuk mendapatkan berita konfirmasi skandal foto panci Jaejoong yang ada bayangannya Jung Yunho yang notabene leader DBSK yang sekarang masih bernaung di manajemen terbesar Korea Selatan yaitu SM-Entertainment.

.

.

.

.

Picture Of You

.

.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan khusus untuk JYJ yang disediakan oleh petinggi C-Jes Entertainment. Yang mana CEO-nya merupakan sahabatnya sendiri dan sangat baik pada JYJ. Hingga menganak-emaskan JYJ di perusahaan itu.

Di ruangan itu nampak sudah ada Kim Junsu dan Park Yoochun yang tengah duduk di sofa biru bermotif bunga-bunga sakura.

"Eu… Kyang kyang… Kyang kyang~~" Tawa Junsu meledak.

Begitupun dengan Yoochun! Ia juga tertawa pelan dengan kedua mata hitamnya masih terfokus pada I-Pad yang masih dipegang dan diotak-atik _namjachingu_-nya yang bersuara lumba-lumba itu.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya nampak bingung dengan kedua donsangengnya yang terus cekikikan sejak tadi. Apa yang mereka berdua baca di I-Pad itu hingga tidak menyadari kedatangannya?

"Ehem~"

Jaejoong berdehem mencoba menyadarkan keduanya. Namun Yoosu masih asyik dengan I-Pad putih itu tanpa terusik sedikitpun. Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya kesal.

"Woooooyyyy…." Teriaknya nyaring hingga mengagetkan Yoosu. Seketika itu Junsu dan Yoochun memandang Jaejoong yang sedang merengut. Keduanya tersenyum gugup.

"Eh… H-Hyung! Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanya Yoochun untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Sejak tadi!" Ujar Jaejoong sinis. "Kenapa Hyung Chang Ju menyuruh kita berkumpul disini?" Tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Kita? Hanya kau Jae Hyung~ Baek Chang Ju hyung menyuruhmu kesini karena ia ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu!" Ungkap Junsu meluruskan. Pasalnya ia dan kekasihnya aka Park Yoochun ke C-Jes bukan karena panggilan CEO mereka. Melainkan inisiatifnya sendiri untuk menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"Cepat keruangannya Baek Chang Ju Hyung sekarang juga… Dia sejak tadi mondar-mandir menunggumu yang tidak datang-datang. Ia sepertinya sangat marah sekali padamu saat ini, Hyung!" Tambah Yoochun menakut-nakuti Jaejoong.

Duo Yoosu ingin tertawa saat itu juga melihat seraut wajah Jaejoong yang nampak ketakutan.

"Be-benarkah! Me-memang apa yang membuatnya marah?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan meremas-remas ujung bajunya karena mulai gelisah dengan penuturan Yoosu.

"Ya.. Tentu saja soal foto vulgar yang kau upload di Twitter. Eum.. Juga tentang foto tragedi Pancimu itu! Ayo cepat temui CEO, sebelum ia lebih murka!"

Yoochun menarik Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan Jaejoong untuk bertanya-tanya lagi.

"Chunnie Chagii.. Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi membaca komen-komenan para Yunjaeshipper tentang penampakkan Yunho Hyung di panci Jaejoong Hyung!" Ungkap Junsu semangat.

Ternyata yang membuat Yoochun dan Junsu cekikikan tadi adalah mention para Yunjaeshipper ke Twitter Jaejoong dan Line JYJ yang sangat heboh.

"Ternyata dugaan para Yunjaeshipper sama seperti dugaan kita yah Chunnie! Jaejoong sering foto-foto _half naked_ seperti itu untuk memancing beruang keluar dari sarangnya. Kurasa Jaejoong sudah gatal ingin memberitahukan semua orang tentang hubungannya dengan Yunho Hyung.." Kata _Namja_ berpantat bebek itu panjang lebar.

"Aishh.. Su-ie! Sebaiknya kau letakkan I-Pad itu. Ada hal yang lebih penting sekarang dari pada membicarakan hubungan Yunjae yang tidak ada ujungnya!"

"_Mwo_? _Waeyo_? Bukankah kau tadi juga antusias mengikuti berita-berita Jae Hyung!" Junsu terbingung-bingung dengan kekasihnya itu yang tiba-tiba aneh.

Setelah mengunci pintu ruangan itu, Yoochun kemudian mendekati _namjachingunya_ dan meletakkan I-Pad Junsu di meja.

"Kau lupa? Hubungan kita lebih penting dari pada hubungan kedua _Hyung_ kita itu. Kita gunakan waktu libur kita dengan baik, ne ! Little Yoochun sangat merindukan rumahnya~" Ucap Yoochun berbisik di telinga Junsu seraya memberikan jilatan disana.

Seringaian mesum pun tak terelakkan lagi dari wajah seseorang berpipi chubby itu.

Junsu yang mengerti hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Kedua tangannya langsung di kalungkannya pada leher kekasihnya.

Setelah mendapat lampu hijau dari Junsu, Yoochun langsung menindih kekasihnya di sofa empuk itu.

"MPpphhh.. Eummmphhh… Mpckcpkckckmmphhh-"

Keduanya berciuman dengan indahnya. Awalnya menempelkan bibir, kemudian saling melumat lalu saling memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut pasangan masing-masing hingga pertukaran salivapun tidak terhindarkan lagi.

"Nghhh… Chunniehhh~~"

Junsu mulai merintih tatkala lidah lunak Yoochun merambat turun menjilati seluruh leher dan dadanya sembari tangan-tangan nakal itu membuka seluruh pakaian miliknya.

Tidak puas hanya menjilati, bibir _namja_ cassanova itu mulai memberikan tanda-tanda cintanya disana. Dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil dari giginya hingga tercetaklah _love bite _di sekitar leher, bahu dan dada Junsu.

"Ouggghhhh…. "

Erangan Junsu semakin terdengar saat nipplenya di hisap kekasihnya dengan kuat. Sedang dada sebelahnya tidak luput dari remasan-remasan tangan lihai Yoochun.

Akhirnya 10 menit telah berlalu. Ternyata keduanya telah _naked_ di atas sofa biru itu. Yoochun perlahan-lahan memasukkan littlenya ke rumah yang telah beberapa minggu ini tidak sempat ia masuki.

"Eughhhh …mmmh~"

Junsu menahan napasnya sejenak saat keseluruhan batang lunak itu mulai merasukinya.

Yoochun tidak mau menunggu lama-lama lagi dengan perlahan ia mulai bergerak berirama.

"Chunniehh… Faster ~~~ Ohhh…"

Junsu yang tak sabaran juga ikut menaik turunkan_ duck butt_nya hingga membuat Yoochun menyeringai.

"_Okey baby… Faster.. Harder_… _and_ _Deeperrrr_… grrr"

Dengan kekuatan penuh Yoochun mulai menaikkan tempo in-outnya 5 kali lipat dari pergerakan sebelumnya tak ayal membuat Junsu menggelinjang erotis.

"Arrggghhh … Ougkhhh… Eummmhhh… Ahhhh…hh~"

Hingga beberapa jam kedepan hanya terdengar erangan, rintihan, dan desahan dari dua pasang kekasih yang berbagi keringat dan cairan cintanya. Di dalam ruangan yang sebenarnya khusus untuk saling bertukar pikiran antar anggota JYJ.

Untung saja ruangan khusus JYJ kedap suara, hingga mereka berdua tidak perlu takut sampai ketahuan berbuat mesum oleh staff ataupun artis dan petinggi C-Jes.

.

.

.

.

Picture Of You

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong berjalan gontai menuju ruangan CEO C-Jes Entertainment. Setiap langkah kakinya yang semakin dekat menuju ruangan itu membuat jantungnya berdebar ketakutan tidak menentu.

Jaejoong paham Baek Chang Ju itu sangat menganak-emaskan JYJ, Hubungan merekapun tidak hanya sekedar rekan kerja namun juga sebagai sahabat.

Meskipun begitu Jaejoong tahu benar sifat hyungnya itu. Jika sedang marah akan sangat menakutkan. Walaupun marahnya tidak berlangsung lama tapi mampu membuat orang jantungan karena bentakannya yang nyaring.

_Namja_ cantik itu mulai berkeringat dingin ketika berada di depan pintu ruangan yang ditujunya.

"Apa aku harus memakai penutup telinga? Ia pasti akan menceramahiku berjam-jam!" Tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menghela napas panjang untuk mempersiapkan dirinya mendengarkan kuliah gratis hari ini.

Tok Tok Tokk

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu di depannya pelan. Ia refleks menggigit kuku ibu jarinya ketika gugup seperti ini.

"Masuk!" Ucap suara rendah dari dalam ruangan itu.

Klik

Jaejoong memutar knop pintu itu dan membukanya perlahan. Ia langsung masuk ke ruangan itu.

"_Annyeong_…!" Sapa Jaejoong seraya membungkukkan badannya di depan Chang Ju yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Duduklah!" Ujar CEO itu dingin.

Jaejoong kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada dihadapan atasan sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Mereka berdua hanya terpisahkan oleh meja kerja berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Kau tahu Jae! Kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini?" Tanya CEO itu sambil mengotak-otak Samsung Galaxy Tab P1000 berukuran 10' tanpa memandang Jaejoong.

"A-aku belum tahu, _Hyung_!" Cicit Jaejoong pelan. Meskipun Jaejoong punya _feeling_ kalau ia di panggil ke ruangan itu pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari skandal foto penampakan Yunho di pancinya yang ia upload di twitter.

BRAKKKK

CEO itu menggebrak meja kerjanya keras. Ia mendelikkan mata hitamnya penuh intimidasi pada Jaejoong hingga membuat _namja_ cantik itu mengkeret dan gemetar.

"Apa kau bilang? Belum Tahu? Setelah kau menggemparkan jagat hiburan Korea seperti ini kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Teriak CEO itu keras.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya bergetar. Matanya mulai memanas. Sangat tidak elit sekali kalau ia sampai menangis hanya karena dimarahi seperti ini saja.

Berbeda jika Yunho yang ada di hadapannya sekarang pasti ia akan langsung menumpahkan seluruh air matanya tanpa segan dan tanpa rasa malu.

"_Mi-mianhae… Jeongmal Mianhae Hyung_~" Ujar Jaejoong dengan kepala tertunduk tidak berani menatap atasannya itu.

"Kenapa kau berkelakuan seperti _bitch_, Kim Jaejoong! Para fans luar negeri bukan hanya memanggilmu Kim Jaejoong, Youngwoong ataupun Hero, kebanyakkan mereka malah memanggilmu _bitch_. Aishh… Kau merusak citramu sendiri. Kau bebas berekspresi tapi tidak harus berperilaku seperti uke kesepian begitu." CEO itu berteriak begitu lantang depan Jaejoong. Emosinya memuncak karena artisnya terlalu Errr… Centil dan susah dinasehati.

Ia hanya tidak ingin Jaejoong direndahkan para anti fans yang melihat kelakuan Jaejoong dari foto-foto yang di uploadnya melalui jejaring sosial.

Jaejoong gemetar. Nampak bahunya bergetar matanyapun mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia mengangkat kepalanya memandang lurus ke arah Chang Ju.

"_H-Hyung_…. Ke-kenapa kau memakiku dan membentakku! Kau sangat menakutkan sekali jika sedang marah. A-Aku akan mengatakan ini pada Song Ji Hyo _noona_!" Ujar Jaejoong pelan.

Ucapan Jaejoong barusan membuat Baek Chang Ju gelagapan.

"Eh? Ja-jangan Jae! Aku ti-tidak bermaksud begitu!" Ucapnya sedikit merendahkan nada suaranya tidak membentak lagi seperti tadi. CEO itu akan mulai melunak jika nama _yeojachingunya_ sudah di bawa-bawa Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ yang menjadi lawan main Jaejoong di _The Jackal is coming._

Jaejoong tersenyum dalam hati. Ia bisa saja membuat CEO itu melunak lagi. Tidak salah jika drama _Protect the boss_ dan _Dr. Jin_, serta filmnya _The Jackal Is Coming_ telah diekspor ke puluhan Negara. Ternyata rahasianya karena pemerannya begitu pandai berakting, eoh?

"Aku tidak akan marah seperti ini jika kau mau mendengarkan nasehatku. Ini juga kan demi kebaikanmu dan kelangsungan kariermu. Jangan ganjen, Jae~" Tambahnya lagi.

"_Mian, Hyung_!"

"Tsk… Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu! Yang aku butuhkan penjelasanmu dari foto-foto itu!" Ungkap CEO itu seraya menghubungkan Samsung Galaxy tab keluaran terbaru itu ke infokus yang ada di ruangannya. Sehingga nampaklah beberapa foto _half naked_ Jaejoong terpampang begitu besar di hadapan mereka berdua.

_GULP_

Jaejoong hanya bisa menelan salivanya gugup. Padahal semalam setelah foto itu di _upload_, paginya sudah ia hapus. Namun masih banyak orang terutama fans-fansnya yang telah memilikinya.

Apa yang harus ia jelaskan tentang foto-foto itu sekarang. Aishh… Kepalanya sangat pusing dan terasa berputar-putar sekarang.

"Coba kau jelaskan foto yang pertama ini!" Suruh Chang Ju dengan suara mendesis yang membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong kembali berdiri miring.

Foto pertama adalah foto Jaejoong yang selesai mandi. Cuma menggunakan handuk putih yang hanya menutupi bagian dari pinggul hingga atas lututnya saja. Hingga tereksposlah dada montoknya dan perut rata yang memiliki beberapa _abs_. Di foto itu Jaejoong sedang bercermin dan mengambil selcanya sendiri dari _Handphone_ melalui cermin itu.

"Eum… Fo-foto itu… A-aku ambil setelah selesai mandi. Waktu itu aku membuka twitterku dan ada mention dari fans _yeoja_ yang mengirimiku gambarnya yang memperlihatkan kedua gunungnya tanpa tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Hingga aku berinisiatif untuk memperlihatkan pada para fans-fansku kalau dadaku itu lebih indah. Jadi, jangan ada lagi yang memperlihatkan tubuhnya padaku." Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan dengan versi lain.

Brukkk

CEO itu kembali menggebrak meja. Namun bukan memakai tangannya seperti tadi melainkan memakai buku besar di depannya dan juga tidak mengeraskan suaranya seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kim Jaejoong kau jangan coba-coba berbohong denganku. Aku sangat paham jika kau sekarang sedang berbohong. Lihat saja manik matamu itu sedang melihat kesana kemari tanpa berani memandangku. Hahahaha… Aku sudah banyak belajar dari Jung Yunho ciri-cirimu ketika sedang berbohong itu. Jadi sebaiknya kau katakan yang sejujurnya!" Perintah ulang CEO itu. Ia kemudian men-_zoom in Picture_ itu.

"Lihatlah… Apa yang ada di perut sebelah kirimu itu? Apakah itu gigitan nyamuk ataukah gigitan beruang!" Selidiknya dengan mengeluarkan seringai yang menakutkan.

Jaejoong memelototkan matanya. Ia baru sadar jikalau di foto itu ada bekas _kissmark_ dari kekasihnya. _Namja_ cantik itu hanya tersenyum kikuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Picture Of You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~ To Be Continue ~~~**

**Keep or delete?**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari skandal sendok Changtoria… Kekeke…**

**Jaejoongkan punya koleksi panci yang mahal-mahal tuh… dari pada otak kitty mikirin pancinya Jaejae melulu. Akhirnya kitty ngetik nieh FF. **

**Jangan bash kalau ada typo neh… Kitty ga edit ulang.**

**Haruskah Chapter 2-Chapter 5 di publish juga?**


	2. Chapter 2

**PICTURE OF YOU**

**Tittle** ="**Picture Of You**"

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = YunJae, FukuJae (?)

**Length** = 2 Of 5

**Rating** = _PG_-_NC_

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance _/_Yaoi_ /Boys _Love _

**Category** = _Chaptered_

**General** **Summary**

Kim Jaejoong salah satu anggota JYJ yang merupakan Sub Grup DBSK telah menggemparkan jagat hiburan Korea Selatan dengan foto yang diup-loadnya di Twitter. Artis cantik multitalenta itu iseng memamerkan foto koleksi panci terbarunya pada Fans. Para netizen yang jeli ternyata melihat penampakan bayangan Jung Yunho pada panci tersebut hingga menjadi heboh. Apakah yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong atas kecerobohannya? Dan Bagaimanakah reaksi Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong mengupload beberapa foto half nakednya dan foto yang sedang dicium Fukusan di ranjang?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Alur ga jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena macet dan banjir di jalan. Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu **_Bad Comment or Flamer. Don't Like Don't Read! Read and Review ne! No Bashinggg!_**

*****Sebelumnya*****

"Kim Jaejoong kau jangan coba-coba berbohong denganku. Aku sangat paham jika kau sekarang sedang berbohong. Lihat saja manik matamu itu sedang melihat kesana kemari tanpa berani memandangku. Hahahaha… Aku sudah banyak belajar dari Jung Yunho ciri-cirimu ketika sedang berbohong itu. Jadi sebaiknya kau katakan yang sejujurnya!" Perintah ulang CEO itu. Ia kemudian men-_zoom in Picture_ itu.

"Lihatlah… Apa yang ada di perut sebelah kirimu itu? Apakah itu gigitan nyamuk ataukah gigitan beruang!" Selidiknya dengan mengeluarkan seringai yang menakutkan.

Jaejoong memelototkan matanya. Ia baru sadar jikalau di foto itu ada bekas _kissmark_ dari kekasihnya. _Namja_ cantik itu hanya tersenyum kikuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**FOTO HALF NAKED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eum.. I-itu~ terluka karena Yu-Yunho!" Lirih Jaejoong.

"Terluka…? Tidak mungkin! Bukankah kau sangat menjaga tubuhmu? Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan Yunho melukaimu. Kecuali luka itu dari gigi-gigi drakulanya, Kim Jaejoong! Ku ingatkan sekali lagi sebaiknya kau jelaskan semuanya secara jujur atau aku akan memanggil Yunho dan menyuruhnya menjelaskan semuanya?" Ancamnya sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"_Andwae_… _Ne_… _Ne_ ak-aku akan benar-benar menjelaskan foto-foto itu sekarang!" CEO itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya tanpa sepengatahuan Jaejoong.

"Itu memang _kissmark_. Kami mandi bersama untuk menghemat waktu. Saat aku dan Yunho mandi di bawah guyuran sower tanpa sehelai benangpun. Kau tahulah beruang mesum itu menciumi setiap inci tubuhku. Katanya rasa dan aroma tubuhku ini manis rasa vanilla, jadi ku biarkan saja ia melakukan itu asalkan tidak meninggalkan bekas. Eum… Dan soal _kissmark_ itu aku tidak tahu, _Hyung_~~" Cerita Jaejoong malu-malu dan merona. Ia mulai rilex tidak setegang tadi menghadapi atasannya itu.

Baek Chang Jun hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Terus foto yang ini dan ini, bisa kau jelaskan juga?"

Nampaklah foto kedua Jaejoong. Dimana di dalam foto itu Jaejoong masih memperlihatkan dada montok dan perut ratanya. Tertidur telentang di ranjang dengan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas di tambah ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti sedang orgasme membuat foto itu sangat menggairahkan.

Serta foto yang satunya lagi, Terlihat dengan keadaan yang sama -_half naked_- Jaejoong sedang tertelungkup lemas dengan seraut wajah tersenyum puas.

"Apa yang terjadi di balik foto itu, heum? Hingga kau berpose seperti itu?"

Pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah. Pikirannya melayang pada malam sebelum ia berangkat ke Shanghai untuk _Fan meeting_. #Shanghai atau Taiwan? or Negara manah ya… kitty lupa.

**AUTHOR POV END**

.

.

.

*****Picture Of You*****

.

.

.

**-Jaejoong POV-**

**[Flash Back]**

Setelah aku dan Yunho selesai mandi, Aku bercermin di depan kaca dan mengambil beberapa selca diriku. Namun tiba-tiba Yunho memelukku dari belakang. Dia menciumi pipiku. Ciumannya beranjak dari pipi ke sudut bibirku lalu ke dagu kemudian turun ke leher.

"Yun~ Jangan sampai meninggalkan bekas ne! Aku masih harus Tour keliling Asia… Eunghhh!"

"_Okey baby_~" Desis Yunho tepat di telingaku membuat tubuhku terangsang oleh bibir tebal beserta hembusan napas hangatnya.

Dengan seketika Yunho menarik handuk putih yang kulilitkan sebatas pinggang dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

Yunho menatap tubuh polosku seolah-olah ingin memakanku hidup-hidup. Aku melihat ia menyeringai terhadapku. Kamipun berciuman dengan sangat _hot_ dan menggairahkan.

Awalnya Yunho hanya menjilat-jilat bibir cherryku. Namun lama kelamaan bibir hatinya itu melumat bibir atas dan bawahku secara bergantian. Sesekali ia mengulumnya. Lidahnya menusuk-nusuk perpotongan bibirku untuk meminta askes masuk kedalam rongga hangatku.

Mppppppfffhhhttt…

Eummmckpckpckpmmmhhh….

Ummmphhtttfffhhh~~hh..

Bibir ini mendesah-desah saat mulai kurasakan panas di sekujur tubuhku.

Mulutku terbuka dengan sukarela. Lidah Yunho begitu lihai memasuki ronggaku dan mengabsen gigi-gigi ini satu persatu. Sesekali lidah lunaknya menyapu langit-langit mulutku yang membuat tubuhku menegang menahan geli.

"Mpmmmphhh… Eummmphhh… Mckpckpck mhh"

Aku memukul punggungnya untuk menghentikan ciuman kami yang begitu liar.

"Hosh… Hosh.. hah..hah…hhh"

Diriku memasukkan oksigen ke dalam paru-paruku sebanyak-banyak. Mukaku pasti telah memerah karena kekurangan oksigen sekaligus karena juga mulai terangsang.

Aku dan Yunho saling berpandangan sejenak. Pandangan mataku turun kearah selangkangannya.

"Hi…hi..hi…"

Aku terkikik geli melihat juniornya yang mulai berdiri di balik handuk putih yang masih tersampir di pinggangnya.

"_Wae_… _Chagiya_?" Tanyanya mengerutkan keningnya.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku masih dengan tersenyum . Aku merasa lucu saja juniornya seperti leher dan kepala angsa. Sangat panjang dan melengkung. Benda kesayanganku. Junior yang mampu menemukan letak prostatku.

Aku menarik handuknya hingga kita berdua polos di depan cermin.

"Bear… bagaimana kalau kita foto dalam keadaan _naked_ begini!" Ucapku memandang lurus ke cermin dimana bayangannya terpantul disana. Ia sekarang sedang memelukku dari belakang sesekali menciumi punggung dan tengkukku.

"Boleh~"

Aku mulai mengarahkan kamera _handphone_ ku kearah cermin.

Cekrekkk

Cekrekkk

Aku mengambil beberapa foto kita yang berpelukan di depan cermin dengan _naked_.

"Tapi kau harus janji tidak akan menguploadnya ke twitter, _ne_!" Aku hanya mengangguk imut. Tidak mungkin aku menyebarkan foto yang ini. Bisa-bisa para Yunjaeshipper akan beranak tanpa hamil mungkin malah akan ada Tsunami darah para shipper. Lebay…ckckck

"Foto ini hanya untuk koleksi pribadiku, Bear!" Ucapku manja.

Yunho lalu mengambil _Handphone_ ku dan meletakkannya di meja. Ia langsung meremas dadaku dari belakang seraya membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang romantis di telingaku yang sensitive. Aku terbuai. Tubuhku terasa melayang oleh perlakuannnya yang lembut dan romantis.

Yunho mendorong punggungku hingga aku sedikit menunduk dan menungging. Kedua tanganku ku tumpukan pada cermin yang berada di depanku.

"Jae.. Aku masuk sekarang ne!" Izinnya.

Akupun hanya mengangguk. Yang penting ia tidak meninggalkan bekas sedikitpun pada tubuh mulusku. Karena besok aku harus berfoto _half_ _naked_ di _Bath up_ dengan busa-busa untuk di perlihatkan pada para fans yang hadir dalam _fan_ _meetingku _di Negara Taiwan nanti.

"Eunghh~"

Yunho nampak kesusahan memasukkan juniornya yang belum tegang sempurna itu. Aku bisa sedikit melihat aktifitasnya melalui cermin di hadapanku. Yunho sesekali mengurut juniornya untuk mengeraskannya.

"Grrr… Eummhh" Aku mendengar desahan Yunho ketika junior itu memasuki surganya secara keseluruhan. Aku menyempitkan cincin rektumku hingga dia mendesis nikmat.

Dia menarik kepalaku ke belakang hingga bibir kami bertemu. Kamipun melakukan ciuman yang mendalam sebelum ke tahap berikutnya. Biarkan rektumku beradaptasi pada juniornya yang besar untuk beberapa sesaat. Aku hanya pasrah bibirku di lumat-lumatnya liar.

"Mmmmphhhckckckck…" Terdengarlah suara kecipak salivaku dan salivanya yang bersatu.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya. Bibir tebal itu kemudian menyapu tengkukku dan bahu serta punggungku sembari mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya mengayuh kenikmatan kita berdua. Aku hanya memperhatikan pergerakannya dari kaca yang menampakkan kegagahannya.

"Ougghhh… Ohh.. Eungghh..Emmmhh "

Aku merintih merasakan tangan kanan Yunho yang meremas dada kananku, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memanjakan juniorku. Dan jangan lupakan bibir hatinya itu masih menciumi tengkukku serta juniornya yang menumbuk-numbuk rectum sempitku.

"Arrkhhh… Ouhhh.. O…Ougghhh… Ahh~"

Aku semakin kencang mengerang menikmati ke empat titik sensitifku yang di hajar Yunho habis-habisan. Kedua telapak tanganku semakin mencengkeram cermin di depanku. Ingin rasanya aku mencakar-cakar cermin itu karena tidak kuat dengan sensasi nikmat yang selalu Yunho berikan padaku.

Slep

Slep

Sleb

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menahan hasrat nikmat yang begitu membara dan bergelora di dalam tubuhku. Pinggulkupun refleks bergerak memutar mengikuti pergerakan tumbukan-tumbukan junior kekar Yunho.

"Enghhh… Ouhhghhh"

Aku membuka ke dua kakiku lebar-lebar agar memudahkannya menggenjot rektumku. Walaupun pada akhirnya rektumku terasa panas dan perih, namun aktifitas ini selalu membuatku ketagikan. Memang benar kata orang seks itu seperti narkoba yang membuat penikmatnya selalu merasakan ketagihan.

Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat. Napasku semakin memburu. Kedua bibirku terbuka lebar seolah lupa untuk bernapas melalui hidung.

Perutku terasa dipenuhi ribuan kupu-kupu. Otot-otot di perut rataku pun juga mengejang.

Yunho semakin mempercepat sodokannya, remasan di dadaku dan kocokan di juniorku hingga membuat tubuhku melengkung kebelakang.

"ARKHHH… Akhhh… Ouchhh~~Ahhh…."

Aku memekik nikmat setelah orgasmeku yang pertama. Aku menumpahkan cairan kentalku di tangan Yunho. Aku masih terpejam menahan nikmat.

"Hosh… Hosh.. Hosh hah…hhh"

Yunho berhenti memberikan sodokan-sodokannya meskipun dia belum klimaks. Ia melakukan itu hanya untuk memberikanku kesempatan mengambil napas dan menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmeku.

Kekasihku memang sangat pengertian tidak egois yang hanya mengutamakan kenikmatannya sendiri. Namun, Ia akan berubah beringas dan brutal jika sedang cemburu.

Dia menciumi cuping telingaku merapalkan kata-kata cinta berulang-ulang kali.

"Boo… Kita lanjutkan, ne!" Ucapnya seraya menjilat telingaku. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi secara perlahan.

Setelah orgasme pertamaku tubuhku terasa lemas. Kakiku gemetar sedikit tidak kuat menopang tubuhku.

"Y-Yuuhh… A-aku sudah tidak kuat berdiri! Kita lanjutkan di ranjang saja." Pintaku manja.

"_Gwaencana_. _Let's Go_~ " Ucapnya.

Plop

Dia melepaskan Juniornya dan langsung mengangkatku ala bridal sytle lalu melemparkanku ke ranjang hingga terlentang disana.

"Akhhh…" Rintihku.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menahan rasa sakit di punggung dan rektumku. Namun rektumku mulai berkedut saat kekosongan menghinggapinya.

Cekrekkk'

Saat itulah Yunho memotretku hingga terciptalah fotoku yang bertelanjang memperlihatkan dada dan perutku dengan ekspresi yang begitu sensual.

Yunho kemudian menindihku untuk melanjutkan beberapa ronde lagi menghajarku.

**Flash Back End**

Jaejoong POV END

.

.

.

Picture Of You

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak sebelum menjelaskan foto berikutnya.

"Dan foto aku yang tengkurap itu! Sebenarnya masih berhubungan dengan foto yang sebelumnya, _Hyung_!" Jaejoong memandang CEO C-Jes yang mulai gelisah di tempat duduknya itu sejenak.

"Setelah Yunho melemparkanku hingga terlentang di ranjang, Ia kemudian menindihku. Mengecup keningku, turun kebawah dan sedikit memberikan gigitan gemas di hidungku lalu bibir kita bertemu.

Ia memasukkan kedua bibirku ke dalam mulutnya menyesapnya seraya memejamkan mata… Eughh… Aku hanya bisa mendesah menikmati itu semua.

Ia menurunkan ciumanku keleher, dada, perut dan berakhir di juniorku… Lalu cabe rawit mungilku ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya… Ah .. di-dia begitu lihai memanja-" Jaejoong begitu lancar menceritakan hal di balik foto-foto _half_ _nakednya_.

"CU-CUKUP~~" Sela Baek Chang Ju. _Namja_ dewasa itu napasnya mulai memburu, mukanya pun memerah karena terangsang. Sedangkan sesuatu di balik celana hitamnya sudah ada yang meminta untuk dikeluarkan dari penjaranya. Kenapa dia bisa begitu terangsang hanya mendengar cerita adegan _making love_ Yunjae. Apalagi kalau dia bisa melihat videonya, pasti ia akan stroke di tempat.

'_Tak Heran Jaejoong bisa menciptakan lirik lagu kiss B sedangkan Jung Yunho bisa melakukan dance Honey Bunny Sweety, Humm... Pantas saja karena itu semua diambil dari kisah dan peristiwa nyata mereka sendiri' _Pikir Baek Chang Ju.

_Namja_ cantik itu hendak protes "Ta-tapi _Hyung_~ Aku belum selesai ceritanya~" Bingungnya.

Bukankah orang di hadapannya ini memintanya untuk jujur dan menceritakan semua kejadian di balik foto yang ia _upload_ di twitter. Namun belum selesai ia bercerita malah dipotong di tengah jalan. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dengan tingkah CEO-nya yang plin-plan.

"Kurasa untuk foto yang ini sudah cukup ceritanya. Aku sudah tahu lanjutannya. Palingan kalian menghabiskan beberapa ronde lagi dengan berbagai gaya, _ani_" Tanya CEO itu pelan agar napasnya yang memburu karena terangsang tidak diketahui oleh Jaejoong.

"Eh?"

Jaejoong nampak terkaget.

Baek Chang Ju hanya tersenyum penuh arti. ' _Tentu saja aku tahu. Karena aku juga Yunjaeshipper….. hahahaha….'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

"Baik sekarang coba kau jelaskan foto ini. Jelaskan itu kakimu atau lengan orang lain?" Tanyanya menuntut.

"Eum.. Itu lengan Yunho. Foto itu kami ambil ketika pagi hari setelah melalui malam panjang seperti yang kuceritakan tadi!"

"Oh… begitu yah!" Ujarnya lugas. Sepertinya ia mulai menguasai tubuhnya yang beberapa waktu lalu libidonya naik karena mendengar cerita 21+ dari artisnya itu.

"Okey… kita sampai di foto yang paling penting dan menjadi skandal hari ini dan beberapa minggu ke depan. Apa maksudmu mengupload foto panci terbarumu yang ada bayangannya Yunho? Kau tahu kontrak Yunho dan SM Entertainment masih beberapa tahun lagi. Apa kau tidak bisa bersabar sedikit untuk mempublikasikan hubungan kalian?" Baek Chang Ju mulai memijat pelipisnya pelan. Terlalu pusing menghadapi artisnya yang satu ini.

"Itu tidak sengaja, _Hyung_! Salahkan saja mata netizen Korea yang begitu jeli melihat pantulan wajah Yunho di panci itu. Waktu Yunho memberikan panci itu aku sangat senang hingga langsung memotretnya dan lalu menguploadnya di twitterku. Kau tahu Hyung panci itu harganya 750 juta won. Selain mahal panci itu _limited edition_ dan terbuat dari bahan baku yang terbaik." Ujar Jaejoong riang. Ia begitu senang mengingat Yunho lebih mengutamakan dirinya. Memenuhi segala kebutuhannya. Bahkan beberapa minggu yang lalu Jaejoong dibelikan Yunho jam tangan seharga 300 Juta won, Tas Branded, Cincin Cartier, serta barang-barang mewah lainnya.

"Aku tidak peduli alat memasakmu itu sangat mahal ataupun langka, yang aku perdulikan apa yang akan kau klarifikasi saat konferensi pers nanti kepada para fansmu terutama para Yunjaeshipper yang selalu mengatakan _Yunjae is real_ atau _Yunjae more than real_, entah apa itu what everlah. Kau tidak lupa, _ani_? SM melarangmu dan Yunho untuk bertemu di muka umum sebelum kontrak Yunho habis. Apalagi kalau sampai fans tahu kalian benar-benar menjalani suatu hubungan, pasti SM akan marah besar!" Ceramahnya panjang lebar.

"_Ne_.. Aku tahu Hyung. Aku akan mengatakan pada para fans kalau aku mengambil foto itu ketika masih bernaung di SM Entertainment sehingga ada bayangan Yunho di panci itu." Ucap Jaejoong seolah tanpa beban.

"Ckckckck… Jaejoong _ppabo_~ Bukankah kau sendiri mengatakan kalau panci itu baru ketika kau menguploadnya di twitter? Para fans pasti tidak akan mempercayai alasan yang kau ucapkan barusan." Chang Ju hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi aku harus mengatakan apa, _Hyung_?" Tanya Jaejoong meminta saran.

"Itu urusanmu! Bukankah kau yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini! Kau harus mencari alasan yang masuk akal dan tidak bermasalah dengan SM Entertainment!" ujarya sinis.

"Yah… Kau tidak mau membantuku _Hyung_?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan muka memelas dan mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya. Dan untuk kali ini ternyata tidak mempan karena CEO itu masih saja menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tak ayal Jaejoong mencebilkan bibir cherrynya saat ini karena sebal

"Jangan lupa konferensi pers akan dilakukan besok sore. Aku tidak mau masalah semakin rumit setelah konferensi pers. _Arraseo_?"

"_Ne_" Jawab Jaejoong tidak bersemangat.

"Baik! Sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi. Aku sudah boleh pulang, _ani_?" Ucap Jaejoong seraya ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya namun diurungkannya karena Baek Chang Jun masih menahannya.

"Tunggu! Ada lagi satu hal yang harus kau dengarkan. Kau jangan sering-sering lagi mengupload fotomu di Twitter ketika sedang bersama para uke-uke arisan!"

"Eh? _Nuguya_? Uke-uke arisan?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan _Four_ Uke centil. Lee U, Yihan, Tony dan Kau! Oh.. Aku lupa ditambah lagi Jang Geun Suk!"

"_Waeyo_…? Mereka teman-temanku!" Jaejoong mulai meninggikan suaraya karena bertemanpun ia harus di nasehati. Dia tidak mau diatur-atur untuk hal pergaulannya.

"Aku tidak melarangmu berteman ataupun_ hang out_ dengan mereka. Hanya saja jangan menguploadnya di twitter. Kau dan mereka terlihat seperti uke-uke yang suka Err.. ke salon dan menggosip."

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, _Hyung_! Tapi itu memang kebenarannya sih…hihihi" Jaejoong terkikik geli. Memang kalau para uke-uke itu tidak ada jadwal, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu di salon untuk perawatan tubuh. Kadangkala mereka juga berkumpul di tempat karaoke ataupun di Bar untuk sekedar minum menghilangkan kepenatan di dunia hiburan.

"Dan soal Jang geun suk, Kau harus hati-hati. Aku takut dia hanya akan memanfaatkanmu. Pamornya sekarang mulai turun karena drama _love rain_ yang dibintanginya ratingnya sangat rendah."

"_Mwoya_?" Kaget Jaejoong. "Kau jangan berburuk sangka seperti itu, _Hyung_! Dia pribadinya sangat baik. Dia terkenal sebagai _prince asia_. Kariernya masih cerah! "

"Aku bisa mengatakan begitu karena dia bilang sendiri ketika diwawancarai beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tidak menerima panggilan ataupun tawaran pekerjaan selama setahun terakhir."

"_Ne…ne ne…_" Jaejoong sudah malas berdebat.

"Oh ya… Ketika di Jepang kau juga memiliki F4 Jepang ne?" Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamashita Tomohisa yang biasa kau panggil Yamapi itu tuh, Shirota, dan Fukutaro. Mereka bertiga juga menonton konsermu! Dan kalian berfoto bersama lalu kau menguploadnya di twitter?"

"_Wae_? Kau juga tidak suka aku menunjukkan keakrabanku dengan mereka di depan publik" Jaejoong memicingkan matanya.

"_A-aniyo_! Aku suka dengan teman-temanmu itu. Namun aku lebih sukas F4 Korea sering berkumpul seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kau, Park Yoochun, TOP dan Kim Hyun Joong _Hang out _bersama. Sekarang kalian berempat jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama." Jelas Chang Ju.

"_Aigoo_.. Hanya karena itu?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya. "Chunnie, Hyunie dan TOP sedang sibuk dengan jadwalnya masing-masing jadi kita jarang bersama seperti dulu. Dan yang lebih penting ketiga orang itu adalah ultimate seme.

Manakala setelah aku berkumpul _hang out _dengan mereka, beruang akan mengamuk-ngamuk karena cemburu. Ckckck… Kau tidak tahu saja _Hyung_,,, Betapa sadisnya Beruang jika sedang marah."

Baek Chang Ju hanya melongo mendengar penuturan Jaejoong.

"Aku Letih.. Aku ingin istirahat dan mempersiapkan materi untuk konferensi pers besok. Aku sudah boleh pulang?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"_Ne_.. Silahkan. Besok jangan sampai terlambat. Dan yang terpenting Jangan menyebarkan foto-foto _half naked_-mu. _Arrachi_?"

Jaejoong hanya melirik atasannya sekilas tidak menolak ataupun mengiyakan.

'_Kenapa dia seperti Jung Yunho yang selalu memarahiku ketika mempertontonkan … Menyebalkan!'_ Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati seraya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah Jaejoong menghilang di balik pintu, Baek Chang Ju menyeringai puas.

"Akhirnya aku bisa tahu cara Yunjae bercinta mulai dari _foreplay_ sampai penetrasi… hihihi… Cerita _making love_ Jaejoong tadi akan ku praktekkan pada kekasihku Song Ji Hyo." Gumamnya pelan.

"Aishh.. Kenapa littleku kembali menegang!" Petinggi C-Jes Entertainment itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Hanya membayangkan gaya-gaya bercinta Yunjae membuatnya kembali tegang.

Kasihan Jaejoong yang tidak tahu ternyata atasannya itu merupakan salah satu Yunjaeshipper akut dari Jutaan Yunjaeshipper yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

****PICTURE OF YOU****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE~~~**

**Keep or Delete?**

**Delete?**

**Delete?**

**Review Ne!**

**Kitty Tunggu Feedbacknya :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**PICTURE OF YOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle** ="**Picture Of You**"

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = YunJae, FukuJae (?)

**Length** = 3 Of 5

**Rating** = _PG_-_NC_

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance _/_Yaoi_ /Boys _Love /Parody/ Komedi_

**Category** = _Chaptered_

* * *

**General** **Summary**

Kim Jaejoong salah satu anggota JYJ yang merupakan Sub Grup DBSK telah menggemparkan jagat hiburan Korea Selatan dengan foto yang diup-loadnya di Twitter. Artis cantik multitalenta itu iseng memamerkan foto koleksi panci terbarunya pada Fans.

Para netizen yang jeli ternyata melihat penampakan bayangan Jung Yunho pada panci tersebut hingga menjadi heboh. Apakah yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong atas kecerobohannya? Bagaimana reaksi Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong mengupload beberapa foto half nakednya dan foto sedang dicium Fukusan di ranjang?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Alur ga jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena macet dan banjir di jalan. Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu **_Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****Sebelumnya*****

Setelah Jaejoong menghilang di balik pintu, Baek Chang Ju menyeringai puas.

"Akhirnya aku bisa tahu cara Yunjae bercinta mulai dari _foreplay_ sampai penetrasi… hihihi… Cerita _making love_ Jaejoong tadi akan ku praktekkan pada kekasihku Song Ji Hyo." Gumamnya pelan.

"Aishh.. Kenapa littleku kembali menegang!" Petinggi C-Jes Entertainment itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Hanya membayangkan gaya-gaya bercinta Yunjae membuatnya kembali tegang.

Kasihan Jaejoong yang tidak tahu ternyata atasannya itu merupakan salah satu Yunjaeshipper akut dari Jutaan Yunjaeshipper yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**BECAUSE FUKUSAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berguling-guling di atas ranjang _king size_nya yang sangat luas dan lebar. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya kesana-kemari karena otaknya sedang sibuk berpikir. Sesekali pipi tirusnya ia gembungkan sebagai bentuk ekspresi kekesalannya terhadap sesuatu.

Fukutaro yang melihatnyapun menjadi jengah sendiri. Pasalnya beberapa menit yang lalu Jaejoong meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera datang ke Apartemen _namja_ cantik itu guna dimintai pendapat. Namun, sampai beberapa menit dia berada disana. Ternyata ia hanya melihat Jaejoong berguling-guling begitu tanpa bersuara sedikitpun.

Kalau tahu begini ia akan melanjutkan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Kota Seoul saja. Sebab dia liburan di Korea hanya selama 1 minggu. Setelah itu ia akan kembali lagi ke Jepang.

"Aishh… Jae… Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan hingga kau menyuruhku ke sini?" Tanya Fukusan yang mulai jengah dengan keheningan keduanya.

"_Eottokheoyo_?" Ucap Jaejoong manja.

"Kau bingung menghadapi konferensi pers besok? Tentang penampakan bayangan Yunho di panci itu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tampak imut. Dia sekarang sedang tidur tertelungkup di sisi kanan ranjang, sedangkan Fukusan sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Mereka berdua bersahabat sangat dekat. Jaejoongpun juga sangat dekat dengan istri Fukusan jadi tidak ada kesungkanan diantara keduanya bila hanya berdua saja di ranjang yang sama.

Fukusan selalu menjadi tempat berkeluh kesahnya Jaejoong tentang hubungannya dengan Yunho.

Gara-gara Fukusan juga berat badan Jaejoong bisa sedikit naik beberapa kilo karena dia selalu membantu Jaejoong mengatasi masalah semampunya. Dengan mengajak _namja_ cantik itu berjalan-jalan dan menjalani hari-hari dengan _funny_. Dia juga merupakan sahabat yang mengetahui perasaan Jaejoong yang mendalam pada Yunho.

"Terus apa masalahnya? Kau beguling-guling layaknya jiji terinjak ekornya seperti itu?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir_ cherry_nya dan berujar lirih. " Yunho… Yunho, Fukusan! Dia tidak bisa dihubungi sejak kemarin. Apalagi setelah munculnya tragedy panci yang ada bayangan dirinya."

"Dia belum berkomentar sedikitpun tentang hal itu padaku. Aku ingin menjelaskan padanya kalau aku tidak tahu dan tidak sengaja membuat kekacauan ini! Apakah dia marah?" Tambah _namja_ cantik itu.

"_Mollayo_. Tanyakan saja padanya jika kau bertemu nanti. Apakah dia marah atau tidak padamu?" Ujar Fukusan menggoda sahabatnya.

Jaejoong melemparkan bantalnya pada Fukusan. "Hung… Kau menyebalkan sekali!" Cemberutnya.

"Hahaha… Kau seperti tidak tahu saja. Yunho sekarang pasti sedang ditahan oleh SM Entertainment. Para petinggi SM tidak ingin Yunho semakin terseret dengan skandal yang kau buat. SME tidak mau rugi, mereka takut itu semua akan berpengaruh pada konser _Time Tour_ yang masih harus dijalani Tohoshinki!"

"Terus bagaimana agar beruang itu keluar dari sarangnya? Aku sangat merindukannya! Bukankah konsernya di Sapporo _Dome_ masih beberapa hari lagi. Kurasa Yunho sekarang sedang berada di Korea!"

"Gampang! Dengan cara seperti biasa kau memancing beruang mesum keluar dari sarangnya!" Ungkap Fukusan enteng.

"Eumm.. Maksudnya~~ Aku mengupload foto yang mempertontonkan keindahan tubuhku?"

"_Ne_~"

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak. Memang benar Yunho akan keluar dari sarangnya dengan cara ini. Namun, ia akan habis 'dihajar' Yunho setelahnya. Belum lagi mendapat ceramah gratis dari Baek Chang Ju.

Setelah merenung akhirnya Jaejoong mengambil keputusan.

_'Hanya ini satu-satunya cara!'_ Pikir Jaejoong.

"_Okey_~"

Jaejoong memang benar-benar artis yang semaunya dan tidak jera. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu dia di ceramahi atasannya karena foto-fotonya yang membuat mata seme berbinar-binar~ Eh …. Sekarang malah akan mengulanginya lagi.

Jaejoong kemudian mengambil I-PADnya lalu mengupload satu foto dirinya yang_ half naked_ sedang tertidur menikmati aroma terapi dalam rendaman air hangat di_ bath-up_. Uh… Foto yang penuh estetika.

Tik Tok

Tik Tok

Tik Tok

Setelah 1 Jam foto itu di _upload_ belum ada juga tanda-tanda Yunho meresponnya.

"Fukusan~ Mengapa Yunho belum ke sini juga! Sekedar menghubungiku saja tidak… Hiks..hiks~" Kata Jaejoong sedih.

Fukutaro tidak kehabisan akal. Ia langsung menyeret Jaejoong ke meja rias dan mendudukkannya di depan cermin besar. "Cepat kau hapus air matamu dan segeralah berdandan yang err… Cantik!" Cetusnya.

"_Mwo_?" Bingung Jaejoong. "Aku keren bukan cantik!"

"Terserahlah…! Sekarang kita akan berfoto bersama. Foto itu pasti membuat Yunho segera kesini!"

"_Jinjjayooo_~"

"_Ne_!" Ucap Fukusan tersenyum tipis.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai berdandan. Fukusan menyiapkan kamera di depan mereka yang sedang berdiri berdampingan.

Lalu tiba-tiba Fukusan meniup-niup telinga sensitive Jaejoong hingga membuatnya begidik ngeri sekaligus terlonjak kaget.

"EH…? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuatku takut dan merinding!"

"Hahahaha… Kau ikuti saja rencanaku. Beruang itu pasti terbakar api cemburu."

"_Andwae_… Yunho tidak akan cemburu karenamu. Dia begitu mengenalmu dan istrimu. Ini akan sia-sia!" Pesimis Jaejoong.

"Tsh… Kau _pabbo_!

Yunho itu sangat posesif dan pencemburu jika propertinya dinikmati oleh orang lain. Jadi, kau ingin bertemu dengannya tidak?"

"Heum… Kau benar juga. _Okey_! Aku ikuti permainanmu!" Akhirnya Jaejoong mengikuti saran sahabatnya itu.

Foto pertama terlihat Fukusan sedang mencium telinga kiri Jaejoong yang sensitive dengan ekspresi tersenyum sumringah. Sedangkan ekspresi Jaejoong terlihat sedang kegelian atau lebih tepatnya ngeri.

Kemudian kedua sahabat itu duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Mereka berfoto setengah badan saja. Dimana terlihat Fukusan tengah mencium pipi putih tirus Jaejoong yang tidak ada cacat sedikitpun.

Setelah itu kedua foto itu diupload Fukusan dalam akun jejaring sosialnya dengan menambahkan sedikit kalimat yang membuat Yunho semakin panas dibuatnya,

_'Jaejoong membutuhkanku untuk menemaninya tidur malam ini karena aktifitas berat yang harus dilaluinya hari ini. Akan kubiarkan dia tidur bersandar dipundakku untuk melupakan sejenak permasalahannya. Maafkan aku istriku…. Untuk malam ini saja biarkan aku berselingkuh ^_^'_

Sebelum Fukutaro mengupload kedua foto itu. Ia terlebih dahulu memberitahukan istrinya agar tidak salah paham. Dan diluar ekspektasi Fukusan dan Jaejoong. Ternyata istri Fukusan malah mendukung.

Istrinya itu telah paham sendiri bahwa dua orang yang bersahabat itu melakukan ini semua demi memancing seorang Jung Yunho.

Jangan tanya kenapa istri Fukusan begitu mendukung kegilaan suaminya. Itu tidak lain karena dia seorang Fujoshi. Lebih tepatnya hanya seorang Yunjaeshipper… kekeke.

Belum 10 menit kedua foto itu mengudara di dunia maya. _Gotcha_… Jung Yunho tengah menghubungi Jaejoong melalui _video call_. Walaupun Yunho tidak memiliki twitter atau akun jejaring sosial lainnya. Namun ia sangat _up date_ dengan berita-berita terbaru.

"Fukusan… Apakah aku harus mengangkat panggilan Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong meminta pendapat pada sahabatnya itu.

"Eumm… Biar aku saja yang mengangkatnya terlebih dahulu." Sahutnya seraya membuka kemejanya hingga ia sekarang toples dibagian atas tubuhnya.

"EH.. Apa yang kau lakukan lagi? Kau ingin beruang membunuhmu" Ujar Jaejoong serempak refleks menyilangkan kedua tangan didadanya.

Fukusan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "Kau diamlah… Serahkan semuanya padaku. Kau pasti tidak akan menyesal."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Fukusan lalu mengambil _handphone_ Jaejoong dan langsung mengangkat penggilan _video call_ Yunho.

"_Yeobboseyo_!" Sapa Fukusan.

"Hn… Mana JUNG Jaejoong!" Tanya Yunho dengan menekankan kata 'Jung' di depan nama Jaejoong. Mata musangnya mendelik tidak suka saat melihat Fukusan tidak memakai baju dengan kata lain _half naked_.

"Hmm… Ia sepertinya masih di dalam kamar mandi. Jaejoong sedang membersihkan dirinya!" Ujarnya dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat serak.

"Cepat berikan _handphone_-nya pada Jaejoong!" Yunho mulai menaikkan suaranya emosi.

Sedangkan Jaejoong yang sedang di hadapan Fukusan sedang mencak-mencak ingin segera meminta _Handphone_ itu. Ia tidak mau Yunho semakin marah padanya.

"_Okey_. Ah… Itu dia. Jaejoong sudah selesai."

"Jae…! Yunho menghubungimu!" Akting Fukusan. Padahal Jaejoong sedari tadi berada dihadapannya. Lebih tepatnya di belakang _handphone_ itu hingga Yunho tidak bisa melihatnya melalui _video call_.

"Halo Yunnh~" Sapa Jaejoong dengan tersenyum canggung. Ia mulai merasakan aura Yunho yang sangat menakutkan.

"Kau bisa keluar dari kamarmu sebentar dan meninggalkan Fukusan disana! Aku ingin berbicara serius denganmu!" Ucap Yunho dingin dengan suara bassnya.

"_Ne_~" Cicit Jaejoong pelan seraya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Bear? Aku tengah berada di ruang makan sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Kenapa kau mengupload foto _half naked_ lagi, hah?"

"It—ituu…"

"Kau susah sekali diberitahu, Jae! Aku lelah menghadapimu!" Ujarnya menyela perkataan Jaejoong.

"Apakah malam ini kau berencana tidur berdua dengan Fukutaro? Kau membutuhkan kehangatan begitu? Hingga sahabatmu sendiri kau mintai untuk menemanimu tidur?" Tuduh Yunho.

"Bu-bukan begitu Yun. Persoalan Skandal Panci yang ada bayangan dirimu beritanya semakin meluas. Kepalaku pusing menghadapi masalah ini. Kau tahu sendiri bukan? Aku akan sangat susah tertidur jika sedang menghadapi masalah. Kecuali ada seseorang yang menemaniku tidur dan mendengarkan segala keluh kesahku. Aku ingin kau yang menenangkanku sekarang. Namun kau susah sekali untuk dihubungi sejak kemarin. Akhirnya hanya Fukusan yang bisa ku andalkan untuk menghilangkan sedikit stress ku. " Jelasnya setengah berbohong.

"Baik.. Aku akan segera kesana menemanimu malam ini. _But_, sebelumnya kau harus mengusir Fukutaro dari Apartemenmu. Aku tidak ingin dia berbuat macam-macam lagi padamu."

"Berbuat macam-macam apa! Tidak mungkin Fukusan melakukan itu padaku, Yun!" Ujarnya menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Tidak kau bilang? Apa yang barusan ia _upload_? Dia mencium telinga dan pipimu. Itu yang kau bilang TIDAK BERBUAT APA-APA?" Bentak Yunho.

"Kau harus menerima hukuman atas perbuatanmu itu!" Desis Yunho.

Perkataan kekasihnya barusan membuat Jaejoong menelan salivanya gugup.

"_Ne_.~"

Flip

Sambungan _video call_ itu terputus. Jaejoong menggigiti salah satu jemari kukunya gugup dan panik. '_Bagaimana ini?_' Batinnya galau.

Kalau dia menyuruh Fukusan pergi berarti dia memberikan kesempatan pada Yunho untuk 'menghajarnya' semalaman karena telah berbuat nakal. Bukankah besok ia harus menghadiri konferansi pers?

Tapi kalau ia tetap membiarkan Fukusan berada di Apartemennya. Yunho tidak ada kesempatan untuk 'menyerangnya'. Meskipun begitu beruang besar itu pasti akan semakin marah besar padanya. Hiks…Hiks… Kenapa menjadi semakin rumit seperti ini.

Saat Jaejoong sedang galau. Fukutaro keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dan berjalan perlahan mendekati _namja_ cantik itu. Fukusan ternyata sudah mengenakan kembali kemejanya.

"Jae… Aku akan kembali ke Hotel tempatku menginap sekarang. Semoga berhasil!"

"Eh.. Bukankah kau akan menemaniku tidur malam ini?" Tanya Jaejoong polos. "Aku takut sendirian~" Tambahnya.

"Hahaha… Yunho akan datang, _ani_? Aku sangat yakin dan percaya ia sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari. Aku harus segera pergi sebelum ia sampai disini!"

"Ta-tapi… "Ujar Jaejoong berusaha menghalangi Fukusan pergi.

"Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku lagi jangan segan-segan menghubungiku, _otte_! Aku masih di Korea untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Sebaiknya kau cepat mandi agar tubuhmu wangi!" Ucapnya seraya tersenyum mesum.

"Yahh.." Teriak Jaejoong.

"Hahaha… _Okey_.. _Bye_. Jaga dirimu baik-baik… kekeke"

Setelah kepergian Fukusan Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela napasnya yang terasa berat.

Ia sudah tahu hadiah apa yang akan diberikan kekasihnya untuk kenakalannya kali ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****Picture Of You*****

*****Kitty Jiji Jaejoong*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Klik_**

Yunho ternyata sudah sampai di Apartemen Jaejoong. Dengan cepat _namja_ berkulit coklat eksotis itu mengunci pintu Apartemen lalu langsung meluncur menuju ke kamar tidur kekasihnya.

Di kamar itu Jaejoong tengah tiduran sambil membaca majalah untuk menghilangkan kengeriannya pada apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Y-yun… Kau sudah datang~" Tanya Jaejoong basa-basi.

_Namja_ berbibir hati itu tidak menyahut kekasihnya melainkan malah menindih tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya serempak melempar majalah yang dipegang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memelototkan _doe eyes_nya dan terlonjak kaget.

"Be-Bear~…"

Yunho dengan cepat membuka baju Jaejoong kemudian memperhatikan daerah sekitar leher, dada, bahu dan telinga Jaejoong dengan seksama.

"A-apa yang kau cari!" Tidak seperti biasanya Yunho yang akan menciumi leher dan dada Jaejoong ketika bajunya telah terbuka. Tapi saat ini Yunho hanya melihat-lihatnya saja.

"Aku mencari sesuatu. Apakah ada bekas _kissmark_ Fukusan atau tidak?" Ucapnya sinis. Dia langsung membuka celana Jaejoong beserta dalamannya.

Yunho juga melihat-lihat paha dalam dan sekitar junior kekasihnya. Apakah ada tanda kemerah-merahan disana? Ternyata juga tidak ada. Yunho sedikit mendesah lega.

Ia langsung menyuruh Jaejoong untuk berbalik. "Berbaliklah~" Desisnya pelan.

_Namja_ cantik itu menuruti saja permintaan kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu dingin dan menakutkan.

Seperti di bagian lain. Yunho juga melihat-lihat setiap inci tengkuk, butt dan punggung Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin ada yang meninggalkan tanda-tanda pada tubuh kekasihnya selain dirinya.

Heum…Ternyata juga tidak ada. Hanya ada beberapa tulisan tato di punggung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kemudian membalikkan dirinya yang telah telanjang polos itu.

"Yun… Kau kemana saja dari kemarin tidak bisa dihubungi. So-soal skandal panci itu-"

Yunho memotong ucapan kekasihnya cepat. "Aku tidak peduli dengan skandal panci itu! Yang aku perdulikan kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengarkan ku! Kau mengupload foto _half naked_ lagi, lagi dan lagi."

" Seharusnya hanya aku yang bisa menikmati keindahan tubuhmu tapi malah kau sebarluaskan! APA KAU SUDAH TIDAK MENGANGGAPKU SEBAGAI KEKASIHMU LAGI, HAH?" Ucapnya dengan memberikan bentakan dikalimat terakhirnya."

"A-Aku… aku~" Jaejoong tergagap. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya. Begitu kesusahan untuk berbicara lancar sekedar meminta maaf pun ia tak mampu.

"Baik ini kan yang kau inginkan~" Ujar Yunho seraya meremas _twinsball_ Jaejoong kasar.

"Arrkkkhhh…"

Mata musang Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan _intens_. "Sudah berapa foto _half naked_mu yang telah menjadi konsumsi publik?" Tanya Yunho masih dengan meremas-remas _twinsball_ hingga Junior Jaejoong sedikit berereksi.

"Akhh… A-aku lupa Yunh!" Jawabnya sambil menahan sakit di area vitalnya.

"Berapa banyak?" Yunho menaikkan suaranya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas mencubit paha dalam Jaejoong dengan keras. Mungkin besok paha itu akan membekas hitam kebiruan.

"_Appo_ Yun…! Hmm… Se-sebelas sepertinya…!" Otaknya sulit untuk berpikir hingga ia bicara sebelas foto. Entah itu lebih ataukah kurang.

Yunho melepaskan cubitannya namun tangan kanannya masih ditempat yang sama.

"Baik! Sebelas kali? Yeahh… Sebelas kali aku akan membuatmu orgasme tanpa penetrasi!" Ujar Yunho enteng.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnyapun terhenyak semakin melebarkan matanya. '_Apakah Yunho sudah gila!_' Pikirnya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku Yunh~ Orgasme 3 kali saja aku sudah lemas apalagi sebanyak itu!" Ujar Jaejoong serempak menampik tangan Yunho di Juniornya.

Yunho mengeram kesal. "Kau tidak berhak untuk menolak! Ini hukuman yang harus kau jalani!" Tegasnya.

"_Shirreo_~" Jaejoong mengeraskan suaranya.

**_Tik_**

Yunho menyentil junior Jaejoong sehingga membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Arrrgghh~"

Perut Jaejoong terasa mules. Bukankah kemaluan titik yang paling sensitive. Hanya disentil saja, sakitnya sungguh luar biasa.

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar meringis menahan sakit.

Tidak mungkin Yunho mengikat dan merape kekasihnya itu. Ia ingin Jaejoong menjalani hukumannya dengan sukarela walaupun ada sedikit unsur pemaksaan juga.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih mau menolak dan memberontak padaku, heum?" Ucap Yunho dengan senyum tipis terpatri di wajah kecilnya.

Jaejoong tak berkata-kata ia hanya mampu mengelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Bagus~ Jadilah anak yang penurut, _ne_! Aku akan memanjakan juniormu!"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Yunho langsung membenamkan wajahnya di _twinsball_ Jaejoong sedikit memberikan gigitan-gigitan gemas di skrotumnya.

Tangannya yang bebas mulai memegang batang junior Jaejoong yang masih kecil dan lemas.

Yunho dengan lihai memberikan pijatan-pijatan pada cabe rawit kekasihnya dan mengurutnya perlahan. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama junior itu mulai terangsang.

Selesai mengurut-urut Yunho menggunakah daging lunaknya untuk memberikan jilatan disana.

"Eungghh…"

Jaejoong merintih pelan tatkala lidah Yunho menusuk-nusuk lubang kecil di kepala juniornya.

Tidak hanya menusuk dan menjilatnya. _Namja_ tampan itu menghisapnya kuat-kuat hingga menyebabkan tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat dan menggigil.

"Ahh… Eummh… Ouchh~" Jaejoong mulai mendesah-desah dan menggerakkan tubuhnya seperti ikan di daratan yang butuh air.

_Namja_ cantik itu melihat dengan jelas kekasihnya masih terus memanjakan juniornya. Tangan nakalnyapun mulai meremas dada montoknya. Ia merasa sebentar lagi akan meledak.

Jaejoong menahan napasnya merasakan otot-otot perutnya mengencang. Pinggulnyapun bergerak kesana kemari mencari kenikmatan berlebih. Kakinya menendang-nendang udara merasakan geli sekaligus nikmat saat saraf-saraf juniornya tergelitik.

_Namja_ cantik itu menjambak rambut hitam Yunho. Mengarahkan Yunho agar memompa juniornya di mulut hangatnya.

Yunho mengikuti arahan Jaejoong. Ia kemudian mengin-outkan junior itu dalam mulutnya. Tangan kirinya memainkan _twinsball_ sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas dada Jaejoong. Sesekali Yunho juga memberikan cubitan di putingnya yang dulu pernah Jaejoong pakaikan _piercing_.

"Ougghhh… Ouchhh… Ohhhh… ARRRGGHHH…"

Jaejoong mengerang keras. Pertahanannya runtuh juga. Cairan kental berwarna putih kental dengan aroma khas meluncur dalam mulut Yunho.

_Namja_ bermata musang itu langsung menelannya habis. Tubuh Jaejoong kejang sampai gemetaran. Ia menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya setelah orgasme.

"Hosh Hosh…hh"

Yunho langsung beranjak menindih Jaejoong dan mencium bibir _namja_ cantik yang sedang terbuka mencari udara itu.

"Mmpphh… Mphhckpcpkckck…"

Jaejoong memukul-mukul dada Yunho. Ketika ia sedang mengatur napas dan mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya pasca badai orgasme. Yunho malah menciumnya dengan brutal.

Jaejoong menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan untuk melepaskan ciuman liar kekasihnya.

"Eummphhh… AHHH… Hah.. hah…hh~"

Dada Jaejoong naik turun. Napasnyapun tersengal-sengal.

"Kau ingin akuh…hah…hh Mati.. hosh hosh…hh~?" Ucap _namja_ cantik itu terpatah-patah setelah Yunho melepaskan ciumannya.

Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya tersenyum puas. "Heh~ Masih 10 kali lagi kau harus orgasme dan kehabisan napas seperti ini… " Ujarnya mengingatkan.

Suatu kepuasan bagi Yunho melihat mata sayu Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah seperti itu.

Ia kemudian menciumi leher putih kekasihnya. Kadangkala ia mengendus leher itu guna menyesap aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong.

Yunho melihat tanda lahir Jaejoong di leher sebelah kiri. Ia langsung menjilat, menyesap dan menyedotnya keras. Memberikan tanda kepemilikan disana.

"Yunh… Jangan meninggalkan jejak!" _Namja_ cantik itu berusaha mendorong kepala Yunho mencoba menjauhkan dari lehernya.

"DIAM!" Bentak Yunho. " Aku tidak suka ada yang mengganggu kesenanganku!" Ujarnya dengan mata musang yang berkilat-kilat menakutkan.

Seketika itu Jaejoong menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat mendengar bentakan beruang yang mengamuk. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Air mata mengenang di pelupuk matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Picture Of You**

*****Kitty Jiji Jaejoong*****

**.**

**.**

**To Be Cont~~**

**Makasih pada reader-ssi yang sudah memberikan review. Mian ne Kitty tidak bisa membalasnya satu persatu. Kitty tak menyangka masih ada yang memberikan review padahal kan ini Cuma eFeF repost. Tadinya kalau kurang ada respon mungkin kitty delete.**

**Lanjut or Delete.**

**Soalnya chap depan masih sekitar Hard Encehnya Yunjae. Sedikittt Semi rape... Cuma sediki og. **

**Gomawo para reviewer**

***cindyshim07***

***Dennis Park***

***febriafar***

***Hana - Kara***

***hanasukie***

***haruko2277***

***heeli***

***jae sekundes***

***kim anna shinotsuke***

***kim shendy***

***leeChunnie***

***missjelek***

***NaeAizawa***

***nickeYJcassie***

***nikkiajha***

***ninanutter116116***

***Viviandra Phanthom***

***yoon HyunWoon***

***yoshiKyu***

***Yuu si fujoshi***

***zhe***

***Dennis Park***

***diamond's***

***Dina***

***hi-jj91***

***irengiovanny***

***jaena***

***putri ***

***Dan para GuesT***


End file.
